reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men
The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men are some characters from the film Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version. They're one of Buzz's friends from Sunnyside who escapes with other toys, causing this escape for Sunnyside to be closed down. Appearance They are normally plastic pizza slices with sunglasses. They have black arms and legs. The legs wear thick brown boots. They're colored yellow-orange with yellow crust. They also wear hats with the '' logo backwards with numbers 1, 2 and 3 on each one. Voice actors *Voice actors: Andrew W.K. and Seth Rogen. Bio in [[Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version|''Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version]] They first appear during the tour of Sunnyside, when they pass by Buzz. He asks them who they are, and they introduce themselves. They later help in the prision break, accompaning Buzz and Randy to the security room. They manage to seal the monkey in a filing cabinet. They split into two groups: Buzz and Randy to continue progress, and the Three Sunglassed Pizza Men continue progress whislt getting some of the Sunnyside toys to rebel against Lotso. They manage to recruit The MacPizzaburgers Trio, Romeo Red-Robot, Leroy the Dinosaur Skeleton, Pup, Chip the Tooth, Troy the Truck, Stuffy the Elephant, Tractor Jones, Sleepy Cap, Stuart, Spike, Monstro, Manta-Raymond, Captain Octopus, Bloo, Gazpacho, and Miphone, but fail to recruit Elton School Bus. The toys escape, and make their way through the halls without being unseen. The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men give orders: Leroy and Troy come with them, and they tell Gazpacho to lead the others outside and wait. They go inside to see Zurg escaping, and they manage to hold him down until Buzz, Randy, Rex, and Hamm come. As Zurg truggles to wrench himself free and demands his prisoners to unhand him, Randy unscrews his back compartment for Buzz to access the switch. When flicking the switch doesn't work, Leroy reads a Emperor Zurg instruction manual on the steps on how to reset Zurg. Thinking fast, The Pizza Men then order Rex to insert his finger into the reset hole below the switch and hold it long enough to cause Zurg to shut down for a brief second. Just as Rex feels ashamed for what he has done to Zurg, Zurg suddenly springs back to life, still thinking he is a real space ranger, but starts speaking in a different language--Spanish--much to the shock of the other toys. Told by Randy that the toys are Zurg's Zurg faithfully rejoins their side. As the toys catch up with the others, Zurg is charmed by Jessie's beauty, calling her his beautiful Jessie is at first uncertain about Zurg's attitude, but then Zurg starts performing a salsa dance to gain the affections of Jessie, who finally starts to like Zurg. The Sunglassed Pizza Men, who have no time for such pause, take Jessie away from Zurg, making Zurg jealous by saying: After the toys reach a trash chute, Romeo calls to Gazpacho for help, but Zurg, whose concern is to impress Jessie even more, performs an acrobatic stunt by leaping toward a broom, swinging around it, then jumping to the handle of the chute, hooking his feet on the handle, and pulling it down. Buzz, Woody, The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men, Jessie, Zurg, and the other toys go through the chute, but at the end of a chute is an open dumpster, and Zurg wonders where his flagship is. When the toys get loaded into a garbage truck, they rush toward Zurg because his glow-in-the-dark functionality allows him to be easily spotted. When the garbage truck loads more garbage into the truck, Zurg searches frantically for Jessie. Finding her caught under some trash, Zurg rushes over to free Jessie and carry her to safety, but Mrs. Potato Head suddenly shouts. Zurg then looks up to see a broken TV falling towards him, then he throws Jessie over to the toys as the TV falls on him. Jessie becomes shocked to see her rescuer get flattened by the TV so she rushes over to try to lift it up. The toys help Jessie lift the TV, and with help from Gazpacho, they pull a limp and unconcious Zurg out of the TV by his arms. Randy asks him if he is okay as he opens Zurg's helmet and frantically shakes him, then, feeling it was his fault that he let Zurg be crushed to unconciousness, begins breaking up over his apparent When Zurg comes back to life, he briefly sniffs the outside air, then notices all the toys staring at him and asks if that wasn't him. Jessie is relieved and overjoyed to see that Zurg has returned as she kisses Zurg repeatedly on his helmet, thanking him for saving her from being buried alive. As The Sunglassed Pizza Men tell Zurg that he has gone Zurg is overjoyed to see Buzz as he recognizes him, signifying that his memory has been restored. After the toys are dumped at the Tri-County Landfill, they are pushed onto a garbage conveyor belt. Seeing that they are heading toward a set of garbage shredders, Buzz orders the toys to grab hold of something metal so that they hang from the magnetic ceiling, safe from the shredders. Just then, Lotso calls for help from under a golf bag, and Romeo drops down to free Lotso. Realizing the danger Romeo has put himself in, Twitch also drops down to assist Romeo, and the two use one of the golf clubs to pry up the bag, letting Lotso crawl out, and they all grab onto the club to be pulled up to the ceiling, seconds before the golf bag is pulverized. The toys then realize that they are heading toward an incinerator, and try to run for it, but are unable to outrun the speed of the conveyor belt. Lotso notices an emergency stop button on the top of a ladder, and The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men rush over to help Lotso climb up the ladder toward the button, but Lotso turns away, leaving the toys to die in the incinerator. When the toys are dropped into a large bowl toward the flames, Jessie frantically asks Buzz what the toys are going to do next, and Buzz, realizing that he and his friends are deprived of any escape chance, takes Jessie's hand with one arm as they finally admit their feeling for each other inside themselves. The other toys do the same as they realize that they are now facing death, and Zurg reaches his other arm out to take Buzz's hand. The toys are rescued at the last moment by a giant claw commandeered by the Aliens. Once outside, Zurg and Jessie sit up find themselves still holding hands, and they smile at each other. They tell Buzz that they still need to get him home, but when Buzz expresses his worry about how the toys will handle their lives in the attic, Romeo and Jessie remind Buzz that they are Andy's toys and that their job is to be there for him, whislt The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men and their rebellion join Andy's Toys. The toys return to Andy's house by hitching a ride in Sid's garbage truck, and Romeo washes some grime off Zurg's helmet with a garden hose. After climbing back up to Andy's room, The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men and Buzz shake hands, unable to admit that the four friends are now separating ways after all they have been through. Jessie tells Buzz that she still knows about Zurg's Spanish mode, which briefly makes Zurg suspicious. As footsteps approach the room, Romeo bids his best friends farewell and climbs into a box bound for attic along with the other toys. However, Buzz believes that the toys deserve a better place than the attic so while Andy is saying farewell to Molly and Buster, he writes a note telling Andy to donate the toys to Benjamin's house. Andy reads the note, decides to donate the toys, and drives over to Benjamin's house, where he gives his toys, including Zurg and the Sunnyside ones, to Benjamin Anderson and spends the last playtime with his toys before departing for college. After Andy leaves, The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men comforts Buzz, who is given to Benjamin as well, as they accept that their life with Andy is complete, and Buzz introduces the Sunglassed Pizza Men to Benjamin's toys.